I Believe
I Believe by Bro'Sis will be featured in Come Snow, Come Petition, the first episode of Season Two. It will be sung by Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots. Lyrics Nate: Ha You know some people just dont know what I'm talking about But I know you understand (Happy: Yeah-yeah) Cause I know you believe Happy: Baby, I believe That you (Nate: One) Happy and Tots: Were meant for me (Nate: Two) And if there's Becca, Happy and Tots (Lily): Somebody (Hey, yeah!) Then baby I believe (Nate: Three) That Becca, Happy, Lily and Tots: Somebody is you (Nate: Four) And everything you do (Nate: Five) Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily and Tots: Cause Baby I believe (Nate: Fugly Hoes) Happy: I believe in you Tots (Nate): I walk home alone (Ah-ah) Waiting by the telephone (Come on) All my girlfriends say (Ah-ah) Give it up, baby give it up Happy: I know that you can see This is how it's meant to be (Ah-ah) You're my frequency (Come on) Cause baby I believe (Ah-ah) Hey, come on! Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots (Tots): Baby I believe That you were meant for me And if there's somebody Then baby I believe That somebody is you And everything you do (Everything I do) Cause Baby I believe Happy: I believe in you Yeah yeah, yes I do (Yes I do) Becca (Nate): No, they don't understand (Ah-ah) Dreaming up a masterplan (Listen) I know that you can Give it up (Kyle: Baby give it up) Kyle (Nate): And it's a simple rule (Ah-ah) You don't wanna play it cool Kyle and Lily (Nate): Leave me like a fool Cause I believe in you (Ah-ah) Come on now (Here we go) Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots (Lily): Baby I believe (Believe that) That you were meant for me (Hu-uh) And if there's somebody Then baby I believe That somebody is you And everything you do Cause Baby I believe Tots: I believe Lily: I believe in you Happy: One love is the prophecy I believe it all came to the past And it came to me Set me free Chore is one and one is two Yeah I believe in you It's what I do Cause I believe in you Nate: And it seems so real Lily: I was dreaming, did you come to me Hold me closer for eternity I believe Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots (Tots): Baby I believe (Yeah, yeah) That you were meant for me (Woah, yeah) And if there's somebody Then baby I believe That somebody is you (Baby, I believe) And everything you do Cause Baby I believe (Happy: Oh yes I do, yeah) Becca: I believe in you Nate (Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily and Tots): (Baby I believe) I walk through the world and I see it all (That you were meant for me) I never look down in case of the fall (And if there's somebody) I'm up the wall, and I still believe, yeah (Then baby I believe) Yeah Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots: That somebody is you And everything you do Happy: Cause baby I believe I believe in you Yes I do, yes I do I believe in you Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Becca Category:Songs sung by Happy Category:Songs sung by Kyle Category:Songs sung by Lily Category:Songs sung by Nate Category:Songs sung by Tots Category:Songs Sung by the Fugly Hoes Category:Songs sung by Nathan